Thank you
by Nebyura
Summary: oneshot Zack x Cloud... escrito escuchando la rola de Dido...


DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy pertenece a Square… aunque algun día Sephiroth será mío y de nadie más. La canción es Thank you de Dido.

ADVERTENCIA: Slash: Relación chicoxchico; ZackxCloud, si no gustas de este tipo de historias oprime el botón de regresar.

Thank you

My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why

I got out of bed at all

The morning rain clouds up my window

and I can't see at all

And even if I could it'd all be grey,

but your picture on my wall

It reminds me that it's not so bad,

it's not so bad

El despertador volvió a sonar, con un rápido movimiento lo silenció. Se levanto lentamente de la cama mirando por la ventana el cielo nublado en esa madrugada. Su compañero de habitación estaba fuera en una misión, por lo que todo estaba muy silencioso. En realidad no hablaban mucho entre ellos pero siempre era agradable tener un poco de compañía. Metió una taza de café al microondas y se apresuró a darse un baño.

Al salir de la regadera se sentó en la pequeña mesa que tenían a tomar su café mientras sus rubios cabellos terminaban de secarse, observando desde ahí una fotografía que descansaba en su mesa de noche, la foto de su primera misión que había tenido al ingresar a SOLDIER, la misión donde lo había conocido.

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,

my head just feels in pain

I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,

I'm late for work again

And even if I'm there, they'll all imply

that I might not last the day

And then you call me and it's not so bad,

it's not so bad and

Corría por los pasillos, se había retrasado para el entrenamiento y seguramente Sephiroth lo reprendería. Su última misión había fallado, al igual que la anterior a esa. El general peli plateado lo había reprendido fuertemente y le había ordenando entrenamiento extra hasta bien entrada la noche. Sus habilidades estaban progresando, debía admitirlo, pero esa mañana el cansancio era demasiado.

Más tarde su espada voló por los aires mientras el caía de espaldas, el combate de entrenamiento había sido demasiado para sus mermadas fuerzas. Llevaba todo un mes con la dura rutina de entrenamiento adicional. Ante la orden de su superior se levanto pesadamente, estaba seguro que le reprenderían nuevamente o hasta lo echarían de ahí, como algunos otros cadetes murmuraban

I want to thank you

for giving me the best day of my life

Oh just to be with you

is having the best day of my life

-¿porque no le das un descanso?- una voz amable intervino antes de que Sephiroth lograra regañarle -el chico se ha esforzado mucho estos días- el que hablaba era Zack, un SOLDIER de 1a clase. Cloud lo había conocido durante su primera misión y desde entonces lo había admirado, no solo por su fuerza sino también por su gran sentido del humor; era uno de los mas destacados en el ejercito de Shin-ra y aun así trataba a todos como iguales.

El peli plateado no replicó, dejó el entrenamiento a cargo de otro SOLDIER y partió junto con Zack; necesitaba conocer los resultados de la misión en Wutai de la que regresaba el pelinegro.

Push the door, I'm home at last

and I'm soaking through and through

Then you hand me a towel

and all I see is you

And even if my house falls down,

I wouldn't have a clue

Because you're near me and

Cloud regresó a su habitación. Estaba exhausto, al parecer el general Sephiroth no había recibido buenas noticias de la guerra en Wutai y el rubio era el objeto perfecto para desquitar su frustración al respecto. Estaba hambriento también por lo que tomo una fruta del mini refrigerador que tenían y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba quitarse todo ese sudor de encima para poder dormir tranquilamente.

Cerró la regadera y salió del baño con solo la toalla puesta, su compañero no debía volver en unos días más, así que no habría inconveniente alguno. Entonces sintió unos brazos que lo envolvían en un tierno abrazo. Giro el rostro levemente para encontrarse con los ojos juguetones de su superior quien rápidamente cerro el espacio entre ellos en un delicado beso. El cansancio paso entonces a segundo plano.

I want to thank you

for giving me the best day of my life

Oh just to be with you

is having the best day of my life

-¿Sephiroth te trato mal en mi ausencia?

El rubio negó con la cabeza -Puedo soportarlo... solo- un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- no vuelvas a irte sin avisar ¿quieres?

Zack sonrió divertido -¿Vas a decirme que no puedes concentrarte en tus misiones si no sabes dónde estoy?- Cloud hizo un puchero que le hizo reír, luego lo miro muy seriamente -No volveré a hacerlo, ahora ven acá- y pasando su brazo por su cintura lo obligo a mirarlo de frente para darle un nuevo beso, aun más largo y apasionado.

La mañana siguiente el rubio llegó tarde al entrenamiento. El general Sephiroth lo miró desaprobatoriamente pero a él, ya no le preocupaba tanto. A lo lejos un joven de cabellos negros lo mira cariñosamente antes de continuar con su propio entrenamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No olviden dejar reviewers!


End file.
